poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
JNAOJBS Blooper Reel
hERE IS THE Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor' Blooper Reel.' Blooper Reel: Outtake 1: scene with James, Kuzco, Cindy and Pacha at the Steelworks Director: Marker! James: All this soot, ash, and heat will positively ruin my paintwork! starts coughing in the background THis is a horrible job for- Director: Cut! notices Pacha is coughing violently from the the ash and smoke Cindy: Pacha, you can stop now. James: Ugh. It's the smoke. He can't breathe. MEDIC!!! Outtake 2: scene where Thomas, Merlin, Theo and Lexi end the song 'We Can't Do Anything' Director: Marker! Merlin: singing We will give anything a try! Isn't that right? building falls over, and there's a big clang. Theo, Lexi, and Merlin are trapped under it. Max Tennyson: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. Lightning: Let's start that again! Outtake 3: puffing to Knapford Thomas: Don't days like this make you feel like... bursting into song! [gears up to sing, but Kuzco appears instead of James, riding on a Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts designed train,and is singing.] Kuzco: singing Somebody has to be the favourite The one that everybody wants to see Thomas: Kuzco?! Kuzco: singing Somebody has to be better than the-'' Director: CUT! Thomas: Kuzco, James was supposed to appear singing, not you! Kuzco: Sorry! James needed to freshen up, so I'm filling in! Outtake 4: Meeting Beresford again scene Director: Marker! Scoop: Maybe he won't notice us. heroes hurry, but Beresford notices them Beresford: Oh no you don't! Gwen Tennyson: He noticed us. hook grabs Thomas. His driver and fireman jump clear, but Max Tennyson is still in the cab as Beresford lifts Thomas up Thomas: Hey! Ben & Gwen: Grandpa! Beresford: You won't get past so easily this time! Max Tennyson: Whoa! Thomas: What are you doing?! Stop that! Let go of me! Tennyson stumbles backwards from the cab and falls. a thump is heard. Max Tennyson: OUCH! Cruz: Ooh, that was nasty. Ben Tennyson: Grandpa! are you alright!? his unconscious grandpa's pulse GAH! He's not moving! Director: Oh crap! Grandpa Max can't be dead! We haven't finished signing those liability papers yet! Beresford: Sorry! Ben Tennyson: What am I gonna do!?! Mom's gonna ground me for infinity! Lightning: Is there such a thing as being grounded for infinity? just glares at Lightning. Mertle enters with her friends Mertle: You know how I felt now! Mertle's friends: Yeah. Outtake 5: scene where Henry is being lifted up by Jerome and Judy Director: Marker! and Jerome accidentally drop Henry Director: CUT! Henry: Can you please try to be more careful, Jerome and Judy? Jerome: We're sorry, Henry. Judy: That's right, Jerome. We'll be more careful. Director: OK, Let's go again! Outtake 6: scene where Hurricane saves Thomas from the slag Take 1: Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards, but then Thomas hits a wall and falls onto his side. Director: Cut! Take 2: Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards, but then Thomas crashes into James who's just came by. James: Ow! Thomas!!! Director: Cut! Take 3: Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards, but then Thomas drives over Lightning, and fall off his back, making them both tip up in a heap! Lightning: Ow! That hurt Thomas! Tennyson, Kuzco, Mater and Jimmy are laughing, but not Max Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Pacha, Cindy, Cruz, Lexi, Theo, Merlin, Hurricane, Frankie, or James. Director: Get the medics please! Take 4: Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards, but then Thomas crashes into a giant custard pie that's appeared. Custard goes all over him. Thomas: eugh! Yuck! Everyone is laughing, Even Hurricane. Director: Cut! Take 5: Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards. He drives through the slag and is safe! Director: CUT! Frankie: Oh, what do you mean, 'cut'? Why can't we save it? Outtake 7: [James, Kuzco, Pacha, Mater and Cindy at Bridlington Goods Yard Director: Marker! Mater: Dad gum! This goods yard's much bigger than Radiator Springs back home! Pacha: Yes, but don't forget the reason why we're here. We need to find Thomas and bring him home. Cindy: What, Neutron's here too. Thomas: What was that about me? Kuzco, Pacha, Mater and Cindy look and see Thomas Director: CUT! Thomas, you're not supposed to be here in this scene! Outtake 8: scene where Max Tennyson changes into his Steelworks clothes Take 1: Ben Tennyson: Come on, Grandpa, we're ready to work! Max Tennyson: I'm coming! [He comes out dressed in his Shag Carpenting fan clothes from the Original ''Ben 10 ep Monster Weather. Ben, Gwen, Jimmy, Scoop and Cruz are laughing, but not Thomas or Lightning.] Max Tennyson: What? What are you laughing about? he's wearing the wrong clothes Huh? sarcastically Real funny, Kuzco! Director: Alright, wipe it off and let's go again! Take 2: Max Tennyson: I'm coming! comes out dressed as Conrad from the Bob the Builder Mega Machines film. This time, Jimmy, Lightning, and Thomas are laughing, but not Cruz, Ben, Gwen, or Scoop. Max Tennyson: What? What's so funny? he's wearing the wrong clothes again. He becomes annoyed. KUZCO! Take 3: Max Tennyson: I'm coming! [He comes out dressed as Grug Crood from The Croods. Jimmy, Lightning, Thomas, Cruz, Ben, Gwen, and Scoop are all laughing.] Max Tennyson: Huh? he's wearing the wrong clothes yet again. Darn it, Kuzco! storms off the set Outtake 9: & James at Knapford Director: And action! Sir Topham Hatt: It's kind of you to volunteer, James, but I need you to work on Thomas' branch line. There are still carrots waiting at Ulfstead, and trucks full of tweezers in Vinegarstown... his mistake and starts laughing, as does Percy, Kuzco, Carl, and Pacha. James just rolls his eyes. Vineg- laughs Where are my platforms, let's go disco. giggles Alright, let me try it again... Fenton enters, holding a upside-down clapperboard. he claps it, with a smile to the camera. Outtake 10: the Experimental Engines Director: And action! is trying to pull Thomas to the water tower. Suddenly, his coupling breaks, and he shoots off backwards, crashing into something offscreen Director: Cut! Lexi: Theo! Are you alright? Theo: Offscreen I'm fine! Tennyson and Cruz start laughing Cruz: giggling Should we just... Should that just be part of the movie now? Theo.. to laugh louder ...He sprung off and crashed!!! and Ben resume laughing, and the trucks and Lexi join in too, as does Theo from offscreen. Max Tennyson facepalms, and Thomas, Lightning and the others roll their eyes. Outtake 11: Scene where Theo and Lexi perform the first half of their distraction Director: And action! Lexi: Now, Theo! STOP! applies his brakes, but they don't work. He keeps going! Theo: Help! MY brakes have failed! Lexi: Oh no! I'm coming Theo! off Outtake 12: to Beresford Max Tennyson: For the record, we're very sorry we tricked you last time... Beresford, was it? Beresford: Yes. That's me. Max Tennyson: Yes. But you can't just make people your friends by MAKING them stay with you, or grabbing them with your hook. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Silence Max Tennyson: annoyed Well?! Beresford: Uh, what was my line again? Director: Ugh, cut! Beresford! Beresford: Sorry! I can't try to memorise everything the autocue says! Outtake 13: scene where Henry bumps into the back of Hiro's train the Vicarstown Station Platform, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks appear Sandy: Why, ain't this exciting, guys! Our first day of shooting! Patrick: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I'm so excited! Spongebob: You know Patrick, I can't believe that you talked them into creating The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2. My show definitely needed a good pick-me-up after all those swearing comments of the bad eps on Youtube. Sandy: and the bad reviews? Spongebob: Oh yeah. Those too. Patrick: Oh yeah! I can't believe how easy it was also. Uh, but, there's one little baby tiny thing I forgot to tell you two. Sandy: Uh, what's that, Patrick? Patrick: Well you know, it IS a Movie, but... it's not a Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Spongebob: Well, uhhh... I.... I don't understand, what is it then? in the background crashed into Hiro's good train, some debris from the accident hits them and they fly out the roof of the station screaming. Down below, off the set, a crewman and a deliveryman are arguing. There's a trampoline nearby. Crewman: For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline. Deliveryman: You know, pal, You could have told me that before I set it up. [Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy fall into the trampoline and gets launched up into the air, and they fall into the Leftover School Dinners Dump from Skatoony.] Outtake 14 scene where Merlin appears half way through "We Can't Do Anything" Merlin: singing I'm invisible, oh, can't you see Who said that?' You ask, it's only me.'' You look surprised, but have no fear hammer starts sounding It's just a little trick to make... Gwen Tennyson: CUT! Merlin: What? What's going on? Gwen: Is someone hammering? sighs in exasperation Gwen Tennyson: Can you hold the work, please, people?! Lightning: offscreen Um, am I in this shot? You... you can see me, right? Outtake 15: Merlin saves Hurricane Frankie: But... but... crying Thomas: Frankie? Are you... Tennyson's cellphone starts ringing. He answers it Max Tennyson: Hello. What? Ugh, Chicha, I thought I told you not to call me whilst in the middle of shooting a movie! Yes, yes, your husband is alright, but please... off stops crying and looks confused, as does everyone else. Ben Tennyson: sighs Cut! his hand over the camera Outtake 16: the Rust Bucket over the morning after the chase Max Tennyson: Is everything ok, back there?! Ben Tennyson: Yes, Grandpa, Everything A-OK back here! Gwen Tennyson: Cupboards ok, too, Grandpa! Max Tennyson: Glad to hear it! Gwen Tennyson: And this bag of monkey chow is safe as well. a sack of monkey chow on the table Ben Tennyson: Wait, monkey chow?! Gwen, what's the monkey chow for? Gwen Tennyson: angrily Ben, it's for the monkeys of course! Come on, monkeys! her hands monkeys enter the RustBucket and starts surrounding Ben Max Tennyson: Gwen, since when did you start training monkeys?! Gwen Tennyson: sighs I have my hobbies, Grandpa! Ben Tennyson: OK, That's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone! and Max stare with stunned expressions as Ben fends off the monkeys Outtake 17: scene where Hurricane ends up in the slag Hurricane: Help! My front wheels! I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Who'd have thought a good little engine like you could melt my lovely wheels?! Director: CUT!!! Hurricane: Sorry. But I can't help it! This is a reference, after all! Outtake 18: Vicarstown Goods Yard Take 1: Rosie: Oh, THOSE trucks! Yes! I know those trucks are important! That's why Emily came so early! Director: Cut! Take 2: Rosie: Oh, THOSE trucks! Yes! I know those trucks are important! That's why Henry came so early! Director: Cut! Henry's at the Steamworks! Take 3: Rosie: Oh, THOSE trucks! Yes! I know those trucks are important! That's why James came so early! James: I'm already here, Rosie! Director: Cut! Take 4: Rosie: Oh, THOSE trucks! Yes! I know those trucks are important! That's why Toby came so early! Director: Cut! Not Toby! Once more! Take 5: Rosie: Oh, THOSE trucks! Yes! I know those trucks are important! That's why Skarloey came so early! Director: Cut! SKARLOEY IS A NARROW GAUGE ENGINE, YOU IDIOT! Rosie: annoyed What did you just call me?! Director: Oh dear... activates some missiles and shoots the director Outtake 19 accident with molten slag Hurricane: You need to be careful with that stuff. It's '''very hot! Frankie: It can melt your wheels right into the ground! slag melts a bucket Thomas: Sorry! Ben Tennyson: We'll be much more careful! Max Tennyson isn't behind him Grandpa, that's your cue! Gwen Tennyson: Where is he? Max is in a distant part of the set behind her, talking to two girls that resemble the one on Knapford from the beginning of the film, minus the balloon. Max Tennyson: And so you two are both absolutely identical? laughs You know, I'm sure I can get you a part in the next Fireman Sam film... the camera is on him I'm sorry, are we back? Oh, alright girls, lovely talking with you. Yes, anytime you'd like some tips on acting, I'd be glad to chat with you. Right. off you go, then. girls walk off the set Outtake 20: a break from work Jimmy Neutron: Ben, I do not know what's more disturbing; Dad's obsession with ducks, or your grandpa drinking his own sweat from his boots. sits down on a tyre, but he accidentally gets his butt stuck in the hole which sets the crew laughing off-screen, and everyone else laughing. He tires to get it off, but then laughs too. Jimmy Neutron: A little help here, please? laughing hysterically as he tries to walk with the tyre still stuck to him. Outtake 21 scene where Percy and James are at Knapford Sir Topham Hatt: I simply can't spare another engine! James: But I want to- Sir Topham Hatt: Not with Henry at the Steamworks and Thomas and his friends delayed! Percy: Delayed?!?! Oh no! I only thought they were lost! Carl: Oh my! his inhaler again Pacha: Don't worry, Percy, and Carl. We'll do something to- Topham Hatt breaks wind suddenly, cutting Pacha off. Everyone recoils in disgust Sir Topham Hatt: Good heavens! Was that me?! Oh my! I am so sorry! Kuzco: coughing Somebody get the air fresheners! Director: for breath OK! let's cut! Outtake 22 section of The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Heroes, Thomas, James and Beresford: Everybody can help! What I'm saying is true! overbalances when he reaches the end of his track, and falls down with a crash. When you give it a try-'' Beresford: Whoa! 'Crash!''' from Monsters Inc pops outta nowhere Roz: Ta-da!!! laughs, even Roz Outtake 23 at Tidmouth Sheds James: Oh, knowing Thomas, he probably got lost on the mainland. and Sally gasp and Carl uses his inhaler James: Or fell down a mine, or crashed into a stationmaster's house! till he notices everyone glaring at him What? Emily: It's not funny, James! Percy: Thomas could be in trouble! James: Huh. It serves Thomas right if he's in trouble. It was never his job to cause the Great Fire of PontyPandy! Director: Cut! Emily: James, you've said the wrong line! Kuzco: Says the engine who took Thomas' coaches without asking! Cindy: Nice going, Pouty Buffers! You ruined the scene! James: Sorry, i- Cindy: We're never gonna work in Hollywood again! Sheen: I'll do the scene instead! Kuzco: Sheen! Pacha: Cut! Sheen: Keep rolling! Cindy: Sheen You idiot! You're making it worse! Outtake 24: outtake of Gwen Tennyson smiling happily to the viewers, with an iris focusing around her. Gwen Tennyson: We are so glad you came. her arms to wave goodbye many different times Bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye. Bye bye now. Bye. Bye bye. Remember, please discard all candy wrappers and popcorn containers in the nearest trash receptacle. Thank you. Ok, bye bye now. Bye bye, bye. giggles OK... teeth Are they all gone? Is every -- is everybody gone? Max Tennyson: offscreen They are, Gwen! Gwen Tennyson: Huh? Ben Tennyson: offscreen Grandpa said that everybody's gone! Gwen Tennyson: her smile Good! Oh, my gosh, my cheeks are killing me. I can't keep smiling like this anymore. I am exhausted! Max Tennyson: the scene Howzabout a nice Mr Smoothy, Gwen, sound good. Gwen Tennyson: Good idea, Grandpa. I think I need a break. A little break? Okay. Phew! and Max Tennyson walk off, the iris goes and then Ben grabs it and stretches it, holding his head out. Ben Tennyson: OK, Cue the credits! [Max Tennyson grabs Ben from offscreen and pulls him outta the iris, which closes up